Love Is Like A Bludger To The Head
by Black Knight 03
Summary: Dating for awhile, Harry decides he’s ready to marry Luna. She comes to the same conclusion, and has something else to tell him too. One-shot HP-LL


Disclaimer - J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A/N – Written for hlficexchange on LiveJournal. **Request was** Harry courting Luna; Harry realizing he's in love with Luna; Harry proposing to Luna and making a hash out of it---anything along those lines: I want romance.

As dawn approached with a light drizzle, it found Harry sitting at his desk in the study. Having just returned from the European Quidditch Championship in Barcelona the previous afternoon, his body was exhausted and sore, but he couldn't sleep. It didn't help his stamina that upon his return Luna and he had celebrated his victory, and coming back from almost two weeks away, in their own way. But as they lay in bed afterwards, and she slept soundly in his arms, his mind kept spinning.

He had watched her sleep for a few hours before growing restless and quietly slipping out of bed.

Walking into his study, he ignored the pile of paperwork that had piled up while he was away, and unceremoniously, dropped into his desk chair. Reaching forward and opening a small antique box, which had been a birthday present from Luna, Harry pulled out a small diamond ring. The ring had belonged to his mother; it had been one of the few things of his parents that had survived that night. Propping his feet up on his desk, he stared out the window at the rain, as he held the ring.

Harry had been doing a lot of thinking recently about his relationship with Luna. As he closed his eyes and listened to the rain hit the house, his thoughts drifted back to the final days of the war.

Just before the final battle, on a rainy night much like this, Voldemort had sent Death Eaters to attack the Burrow and the Lovegood's home. While the Burrow had been torched, there had been no one home. Unfortunately, Mr. Lovegood had been at home, working on the Quibbler, when the Death Eaters arrived at the Lovegood's. He was killed trying to defend their home.

While on the outside it appeared that Luna was handling it, Harry wasn't so sure. On the day they actually buried her father, Luna cried as Harry held her. Seeing Luna cry like that added fuel to his desire to defeating Voldemort before anyone else had to loose their life.

After the war, with her father gone, home destroyed and Hogwarts in no condition to open for what should've been her final year, Luna felt like a lost soul. Stuck at Grimmauld Place as he recovered from his injuries from the final battle, Harry had asked Luna to stay with him.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he remembered Luna making sure he did everything the Healers had told him to do, which was mainly rest. While he had made a good show of protesting everything, he had secretly enjoyed having Luna nursing him. While they had been friends since the Battle of the Department of Ministry, it was those days that had brought them closer.

While their friendship deepened, it wasn't until a year later at Ron and Hermione's wedding, that Harry finally realized just how close Luna and he were becoming. Harry snickered as he remembered how Hermione had flat out called him on fancying Luna.

"_It's obvious to everyone but you that you fancy her, Harry. Those other women aren't suddenly leaving you alone, you're ignoring them because your attention is always on her,"_ Hermione had told him. "_Look, Luna and I don't always see eye to eye, and she may seem a bit out there at times, but I know that she's nice, caring, and most important of all, incredibly loyal to you. She has a calming effect on you and I've seen the way you smile at her. I know you're a little scared of relationships, but I just want to see you happy."_

"_She was right,"_ Harry thought, and then he snickered. "_Hermione usually is right. Rather annoying, really."_

Opening his eyes, Harry looked down at the ring in his hand. That night had been one of the turning points in his life, the times in your life that has some kind of large effect afterwards. Along with finding out that he was a wizard, it had been one of the few positives ones. Thinking back on it, it still brought a smile to his face.

-----

As the party following Ron and Hermione's wedding went on into the night, Harry had quickly grown tired of getting the hero treatment. Looking for some quiet, he had walked around to the far side of the pond in the Weasley's garden to get away from it. A few minutes later, as he stared at the small ripples in the pond the wind was making, he felt something coming close. Reaching out with his magic, he smiled as he felt what brushed back against it. Even without hearing her soft footsteps, he knew it was Luna approaching.

"Harry," she called softly.

"What are you doing out here?" he said as he took his eyes off the water for a moment.

Luna looked at him like it was the stupidest question in the world. "You," she answered simply, coming to a stop next to him.

"Sorry," he said a little apologetically. "I just needed to get away for a moment." Luna nodded in understanding. Harry glanced over at her and noticed how the moonlight seemed to give her a bit of aura around her. His lips twitched into a small grin as he thought that it somehow fit her.

Luna, feeling his eyes on her, looked over at him and flushed slightly from his gaze. When Harry realized she had caught him staring, he quickly looked away, hoping the night was enough to hide his blush.

After a few awkward moments, Harry braved looking back at Luna. "I was wondering, have you ever thought about moving out of Grimmauld?" Harry asked. Harry immediately felt guilty as he watched Luna's face fall, and a scared look appear in her eyes.

"Why? Did I do something? I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again," Luna ranted, her voice cracking a little. Harry felt something he wasn't able to understand when Luna sounded like she was almost pleading.

"No," Harry said quickly as he drew Luna to him in a hug. Ignoring the nervous rumble of his stomach, Harry held her as Luna seemed to mold into his chest. "I just wanted… There's no guarantee that whichever Quidditch team that drafts me, that I'll be able to stay in London. Besides, I don't want to live in Grimmauld the rest of my life. I wanted to know… I wanted you to come with me."

Luna lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. As Harry looked down at her, into her eyes, he found the words coming out without any thought. "I like you Luna. You've become a big part of my life. I like the way you confuse the hell out of me at times, and the way you understand me and can handle my mood swings. I like being with you, and I don't want to leave that behind."

A small smile slowly emerged on Luna's face. "You like me?"

Harry slowly nodded. "I think I have for awhile now."

"Me too," she said softly. Luna quickly leaned up and brushed her lips against his. Pulling back, she smirked at the expression on Harry's face.

"We should get back," Harry said once he found his voice. Luna didn't say anything as they let go off each other but quickly took his hand as they started walking back.

Rounding the final bend of the pond, Harry stopped for a moment and snickered under his breath. When Luna looked at him curiously, Harry grinned. "Something Ron told me, that I'm starting to understand." When Luna gave him a prodding look, he explained, "Love is like a Bludger to the head, you don't see it coming."

-----

Back in the present, while Harry was lost in his memories, Luna stood in the doorway of the study, simply watching him with a smile. After a few minutes, "You shouldn't think so hard, you could get lost in the maze of your thoughts."

Harry looked over at the doorway and his smile changed into a wolfish grin. Luna was leaning against the doorframe, clad in a simple bathrobe. "If I do get lost, I have you to bring me back."

"Always." Luna told him. "Come to bed."

Harry slowly nodded as he stood up. After placing the ring back into the box, he walked over to Luna. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Luna."

"I love you, too," she said softly as she slipped her arm around his waist.

Returning to their bedroom, Harry and Luna caught a few more hours sleep, before they had to floo to the Burrow. Prior to leaving for the tournament, it had been strongly suggested by Mrs. Weasley that they come for dinner when Harry gets back.

Upon arriving at the Burrow, Ron had immediately started asking him questions about the matches and various players. After a good solid hour of answer questions from everyone, mostly Ron, many of the group were starting to get the itch for a pick up game.

Hermione glared at Ron and was about to reprimand him, since he had been the one to first suggest it, before Luna told them to go on. Not needing to be told twice, the players quickly left to get ready, while Fleur and Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen to start supper, and Mr. Weasley took the grandchildren outside to watch. As the back door slammed shut, Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard Mrs. Weasley yell at Ron for doing it.

Just as she started to stand, Luna asked her to stay for a moment. Sitting back down on the couch next to her, Hermione looked at her curiously.

"The grandchildren seem to love Harry, especially Emma," Luna began as she turned to look out the Burrow's family room window.

Hermione smiled as she remembered how the Weasley grandchildren seemed to flock to Harry, especially her own daughter. Five month old Emma Weasley had her godfather wrapped around her little pinkie. "I just wish he wouldn't spoil Em so much. But after his own childhood, I can't really fault him."

Continuing to stare outside, Luna asked, "What if Harry had one of his own?"

"I can't imagine Harry being happier. Having a family is one of things he's looking forward to," Hermione said. As she was answering, she imagined Harry being a father and having a bunch of little children running around after him. Then, it was as if something fell into place in her head. Staring at Luna for a moment, Hermione began to wonder if Luna wasn't leading her to something. "_Could she be?"_

"Luna, are you… Are you and Harry expecting?"

Luna turned her eyes to Hermione, smiled, and then slowly nodded yes. "About two months," Luna told her, "Right before Harry left for the Championship."

Grabbing her forearm, Hermione started getting excited as she thought of her best friend getting a chance to become a father. "Why didn't he say anything?" she asked as she began to stand up to go yell at him for not doing so.

Her smile faltered for a moment as Luna answered, "He doesn't know yet. I'm going to tell him soon, it's… there's just something I'm unsure about."

"What is it?"

"I've always wanted to be a mother, but… I imagined being married when I have children. My mother died before I really got to know her, and I was lucky my dad was there for me. I just… If something were to happen… I guess, it doesn't matter that much."

"Luna," Hermione said, "If you want to be married before you give birth, than tell Harry that. I know for a fact that Harry loves you and would do anything to make you happy." Than as she thought of something, Hermione grinned at Luna. "And who says you have to wait for him to ask you. If this is what you want, ask _him_ to marry you."

Glancing over at her with an arched eyebrow, Luna grinned as she liked Hermione's suggestion. A contemplative look paced over Luna. "When mating, it is the female Nargle that initiates the bond," she said as she stared off into space, deep in thought.

Not really sure how to take that, Hermione simply nodded. "Right," she said. Giving her a bit of a confused look, she had eventually learned, it was just easier to agree with her on things like this.

Meanwhile, outside, Harry and Ron were heading towards the broom shed to gather Quidditch chest that held the balls and Beater bats.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said and when Ron glanced at him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ron said with a shrug as they reached the shed. Kneeling down to unlock the padlock on the door, "What's up?"

"When did you know you wanted to marry Hermione?"

"When she told me," Ron answered sarcastically and laughed when Harry kicked him lightly in the butt. Unlocking the padlock, Ron stood up. Opening the door to the shed, he glanced over his shoulder at Harry. "Why you ask?"

"Curious."

Ron smirked at his best mate. "Feeling the itch to wear the noose?" he joked.

"Noose?"

Laughing, Ron shook his head as they lugged the chest out of the shed. "I meant you're thinking about asking Luna," he said reaching back into the shed and retrieving Harry's old Comet and his old Cleansweep 11.

Harry shrugged as they picked the chest up with their free hands, and while the others began gathering their own brooms, Harry and Ron headed towards the field in the orchard. "I did a lot of thinking in Barcelona. Other then prepping for the next match, there wasn't much to do for someone like me."

When Ron snorted, Harry glared at him. "I am not a straight arrow," Harry snapped. Ron simply nodded, while giving him a teasing smirk.

"Anyway," Harry grumbled. "I think I'm ready for this. I really believe that there's no one other than Luna for me."

"Look, Harry, there's no real sign that says you're ready," Ron told him. "I always go with my gut. Sometimes it works; sometimes it blows up in my face. With Hermione it worked." He then quickly added, sarcastically, "I'm just not sure how well it worked sometimes." The two young men started laughing.

"The best thing I can tell you is listen to your gut," Ron said as they reached the edge of the field. Dropping the box, he mounted his Cleansweep and before taking off, looked at Harry. "What's it telling ya?"

Harry watched Ron kick off and start to loop around the field. Harry looked skyward and smiled to himself. "_It's telling me I'm an idiot for not doing it sooner."_ With a snicker under his breath, Harry mounted his Comet, and took off after Ron.

After the large dinner, where Mrs. Weasley pushed thirds, and in some cases, fourths, on everyone, Harry and Luna retired to their home. Leaning against the counter, Harry watched Luna walk around their kitchen doing various things, from putting away the leftovers Mrs. Weasley gave them to getting a glass of water.

"Luna," Harry called, making her stop and look at him. "I want to show you something outside."

"Can it wait? I wanted to ask you something?"

Harry smiled softly at her. "It'll only take a minute."

Harry took Luna's hand and headed for the large glass doors that lead outside. Before passing through the doors, Luna grabbed a small umbrella off a small stand. "_Feels like it's going to rain,"_ she mused to herself as she grabbed it.

Their backyard consisted of a large open field before it gave way to a heavily wooded forest. Harry stopped them a few yards from the back of the house, and Luna glanced at him.

"I know how much you liked the Weasley garden," Harry told her. "I was thinking, we don't really have any plans for all this space, maybe we could turn into our own garden. Maybe put a small pond there," he said pointing to a spot in the field, "and maybe surrounds it with some flowers or plants. Whatever you want. What do you think?"

Luna smiled at him and leaned in and kissed his check. "I love it." Turning back to the spot Harry had pointed out; she began to think out loud. "I wonder if we can find some dragonroot vines or crystal violets. Though both are out of season at the moment. One doesn't usually find them until winter and even then the weather as to be just right."

After being with Luna for close to a year, Harry knew just to go with her sometimes. It made things easier in the end. As Luna went on, Harry just smiled and nodded at times that seemed appropriate. Luna quickly grew quiet as they began to hear thunder in the distance. Luna was fascinated with thunder storms, and like when she did with her mother when she was very little, she would curl up with Harry on their couch and watch the storm rage outside.

"Luna, there was something else too," Harry said after a few minutes.

Luna looked at him with a look of eagerness and curiosity. "What, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and gently squeezed her hand. Moving so he was facing her, he dropped to one knee. Still holding her hand, Harry looked up at her. "Luna, I want to know if," he started to say but was caught off when a loud flash of lighting lit up the sky above them. The flash was quickly followed by a loud crash of thunder accompanied by a sudden rain.

Swiftly, Luna opened the umbrella in her free hand and held it above them. She returned her vision back to him, "_What is he up to?"_

Having grown up in the magic world, Luna had no idea about the Muggle version of a marriage proposal. As the rain began to pick up, she watched as Harry continued kneeling and his head hanging down, with his chin against his chest. She smiled as she thought he looked cute with his hair all wet and the little lost boy look on his face.

"Harry, why are you kneeling in the wet grass?" she finally asked.

"Nothing, Luna, nothing at all," Harry said dejectedly.

Luna tugged up on his hand. "Come inside." Harry simply rose and let Luna guide him back inside the house.

Walking inside, Luna silently summoned a towel and then playfully, tossed it at Harry. Hoping up onto the counter top, crossing her legs at the ankle and beginning to swing them, she watched Harry take his glasses off as he dried off a little.

She loved simply watching him; to her there was nothing more fascinating than the real Harry. Many simply saw the fame, and that colored their view of Harry. Luna saw past all that, she saw the real man behind the image.

While watching him, "Harry," she called out. She waited until Harry had put his glasses back on and looked over at her. "Marry me?"

It wasn't just what she said that threw Harry for a loop, but how she said it. Luna had simply asked, similar to if she asked for you to pass the pumpkin juice during breakfast. Harry had tried to be romantic, while Luna had put it out there as if it was nothing.

"Harry?" Luna asked, still with a smile, seemingly unaffected by Harry's lack of response.

Trying to shake off the feeling of being blindsided, Harry finally found his voice. "Luna… Are you serious?" he asked as he walked over to her.

Luna titled her head, regarding him curiously. "Of course I am. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

Harry smiled at her as he tried not to laugh. "It's a figure of speech." Seeing she was about to ask what that meant, Harry quickly cut her off. "Yes," he said before bending forward to kiss her. "I'll marry you."

"There's something else too," Luna said softly

"Oh, what is it?" Harry asked absentmindedly. He was happy that even though his own attempt had failed, he gotten what he wanted in the end. Now, his mind was wandering, wondering how quickly he could get Luna upstairs.

"I'd like to get married before our baby is born."

She had done it again, simply slipped in some big news into normal conversation like it was nothing. Harry's mind immediately snapped back to the present as he looked into Luna's eyes.

"Baby?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as caught off guard as he felt.

Luna nodded and told him proudly, "I'm two months pregnant."

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" he asked sarcastically with a large grin.

"Yes." Then her lips slowly slipped into a smile as she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. As she looked into his eyes, Luna could almost feel Harry's emotions. "_Hermione's right, I've never seen Harry this happy."_

"_Love is like a Bludger to the head, and Merlin knows I've taken enough of them in my life time,"_ Harry mused to himself as Luna nuzzled his neck. "_With Luna, you just don't see some things coming."_ As he stood there, letting the last few minutes sink in and simply admiring her, he decided, he wouldn't have her any other way.

"Come here my little Bludger," Harry teased as he scooped Luna up in his arms.


End file.
